


she is a hollow woman

by Serindrana



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serindrana/pseuds/Serindrana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Her name is Callista Curnow</i>.</p>
<p>Corvo begins a courtship. The Heart is unsure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she is a hollow woman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taokan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taokan/gifts).



_She is Callista Curnow. She has learned to defend herself in this treacherous city. She thinks, on the darkest nights, that she must also learn to defend herself from you._

_—_

_Her family was ripped from her hands, cousin by cousin, brother by brother. She is alone. You did not save her uncle. You did not save her heart. Oh, how she hates you, but she can never say it. She does not want to._

_—_

_When you found her bathing, she did not understand what brought you there. She did not understand that to protect an… Empress, you had to abandon propriety._

_Now, she thinks she understands._

_She does not._

_—_

_She teaches Emily sums and geography, but she is not a great thinker. She does not know enough. There is a man who lives near Kaldwin Bridge; he is the better choice._

_—_

_She is Callista Curnow, and she lives in the house her uncle once owned. She has torn down the wallpaper. She has thrown out the couches. She has burned the books._

_His ghost still lingers._

_On the darkest nights, she still blames you._

_—_

_Look at her - she is a hollow woman. She has closed herself off from the flow of the world. She is a quiet mirror._

_Do not look into her._

_—_

_Why do you bring me here?_

_—_

_Callista Curnow was born in the Month of Rain, and so she finds grief far easier than joy. She is not the one for you. She will not heal you._

_—_

_When she smiles, it is through the weight of too many deaths. Thirty-two corpses fight against the curve of her lips. It is impossible to overcome, and yet…_

_—_

_She has lately come to understand that propriety only gets in the way. She grows. She changes._

_—_

_She is Callista Curnow. She will never live in the Tower._


End file.
